Is It Too Late To Tell You
by AshTheMash
Summary: Partners-in-crime AU. Mal accepts a job. Evie is kept out of the loop, but she follows Mal anyway because she trusts her. When Evie finds out what the job is and why Mal took it, will their relationship stay the same or change forever? Rated M for later chapters?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was feeling sad one day and thought, "Why not write straight up ANGST for Mevie/Malvie?" So, that's what this is. Just a tease. I have roughly three other chapter ideas lined up. I hope you guys like it.

FYI: Both Mal and Evie are 22.

 **XXX**

Evie crouched low behind the retaining wall of some rundown apartment complex. It's late, and there isn't a person around or inside the building as far as she can tell, so she gives a hand signal to the east. On cue, her partner, Mal runs up to the door and begins to pick the lock as Evie joins her.

"I'm still not sure about this, M. This isn't something we usually do," Evie whispers. Mal shoots her a strange look. She sighs, "You _know_ what I mean. Not anymore. We haven't taken a job like this in a long time."

Mal gets the door open, grabs Evie by the hand, and guides her inside before closing the door behind them. She leans against the door and folds her arms. She won't look Evie in the eyes. "Mal," Evie pushes. The girl in question shrugs and releases a short sigh. "It's just a job, E." She can hear a slight gasp across from her and winces. There's a sort of calm tension in Evie's voice when she speaks next.

"Have you forgotten why we started saying no to these jobs? Have you forgotten what an… _assignment_ like this has taken from us?" Her volume never rises, but Mal can hear the anger and anguish underneath, and it chips away at her heart. Mal looks at her, then, and immediately regrets it. The emotion in Evie's voice is also reflected in her eyes, but it's the overwhelming sorrow that strikes Mal the most. She almost reaches out to touch her.

Mal squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, clenches her fists, and stiffly replies, "No. Of course not."

"Then why...?" Evie drops her arms to her side in quiet frustration. "Why are we here, M? You never did let me see the letter."

Mal shifts her gaze toward the floor, and whispers, "Please, don't ask me that."

"Mal…" Evie huffs. "I don't understand. I _know_ you. You would never have agreed to this job if it weren't for a _very_ good reason. We may have been assassins once, but we're not anymore. I need you to be honest with me. Whatever the reason, it won't change how much I care about you. We've been partners-in-crime for a long time." She cracks a small smile at that statement. "And we've been best friends for even longer. Don't shut me out, now." Mal doesn't say anything for a little while. Evie can almost see her brain working its thoughts out, so she waits.

Then, Mal seems to come to a decision. It's in the way she unfolds her arms, shoves them into her pockets, and stills her body. She still won't meet Evie's gaze, though, and that fact alone makes her nervous. Evie isn't sure she wants to hear what Mal is about to say anymore, but she asked for the truth and will not back down. She won't give up; she'll never give up on Mal. She braces herself when her partner takes a deep breath and slowly breathes it out.

"For Jay and Carlos."

That's all it takes. Four words, and Evie feels her heart shatter within her chest.

 **XXX**

A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know if you want more. I am open to constructive criticism, as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Years Ago_

"Come on, guys! It's not much farther," Carlos calls out. He's standing on a rooftop looking over the dimly lit street. Night has fallen, and everything is as quiet as it can be in this part of town. There are the usual sounds of small animals scurrying and young ones causing mischief down below. Carlos is leaning over the edge slightly, enjoying the nightlife when, suddenly, something covers his mouth and pulls him back. Before he can even fight back, he hears, from further behind him, a familiar voice scoff and say, "Jay, enough. Let him go." The arms around Carlos release him, and he whips around to punch Jay in the arm. Mal shakes her head in exasperated amusement while Evie doesn't even try to hide her soft laughter.

"Ow… okay, okay! I let go," Jay says with a smirk. Carlos glares at him.

"That's not cool, man. I thought you were someone else," he says stiffly, then sighs, "I could've… hurt you or something."

Jay laughs and slaps his hand around Carlos' shoulder, "And I would've deserved it!" He leans in closer and whispers, "But you know I could take you."

"Aw, shut up," Carlos shoves the other boy away, but Jay doesn't miss the small smile he tries to hide. He doesn't say anything, though. _I shouldn't embarrass him in front of the girls any more than I already have. Speaking of the girls…_

"Hey, lover boys!"

Both boys swivel around to the voice coming from across the street. _Across the…what? When?_

"How the hell…," Carlos questions in confusion; his eyes shifting between the girls and where they're currently standing. Jay just shakes his head and chuckles, "Typical."

Evie waves a hand at them, while Mal stands quietly to the side giving them what can only be described as a disapproving scowl.

"What are you two waiting for? The sun to rise?"

The boys glance at each other. Carlos smirks before sprinting off and calling out behind him, "Last one there steals dinner!"

"Hey! Get back here, cheater!"

 **XXX**

The Villain Kids' hideout isn't exactly miraculous, but it is home away from home. Mal's graffiti is all over the walls, Jay has some of his favorite swiped items displayed around the room, there's a scattering of technological gadgets courtesy of Carlos, and Evie has set aside a section for her fashion design studio which is littered with material and design ideas. This is the place where the VKs can truly be themselves without their parents' constant presence. This place is where they do what they do best.

"We have a job," Mal announces as soon as she enters the main room. She makes her way to the table in the middle of the room and places a letter down. The others follow her, and each take a moment to read the letter.

"Whoa…is this for real," Carlos points at the letter incredulously, "I mean, it sounds… too good to be true, you know?"

Jay shrugs and looks at Carlos, "You're not wrong, but dude, talk about a high-profile target. It makes sense."

Mal looks around at her team while they inspect the interesting request. Carlos looks terrified, Jay seems fine but there's a nervous tension running throughout his body, and Evil looks calm if contemplative. "Look," she sighs as their eyes snap to her, "it's just another job. Don't let the target's identity get to you. We're the best in the business, right?"

There's a slight pause within the group, but eventually, they nod and relax a bit.

"So," Evie begins, "we're really doing this?"


End file.
